Daisy Kart
by RavenRogue
Summary: COMPLETE! Sequal to Peach Party:Daisy gets bored with Mario Party, and when she finds out about the new Mario Kart Grand Prix, she jumps to enroll. But is there something more to this race than meets the eye? COMPLETE!
1. On your mark

Author's note:Well, here it is! Daisy Kart! I'm glad that you all read Peach Party and reviewed it. I hope you enjoy this story that centers around the two famous sisters, Peach and Daisy.  
  
Daisy Kart  
  
Chapter One!  
  
On your mark!  
  
Daisy took in a deep breath. This time, she would do it. She ran as fast as she could and readied to jump. She knew she would do it this time! She was sure of it! She gave it all that she had as she ran forward, but she kicked a rock. Suddenly, all she could see what the sky. "AGH!" She shouted as she landed on her back. "DAISY!" Mario, Luigi and Peach gasped in unison. They ran over to the fallen Sarasaland Princess, who was just laying there, staring at the sky. "Is she dead?!" Peach asked. "She's not dead. Daisy, get up." Merio said. Daisy continued to stare at the sky. "Daisy, don't act like this." Mario grumbled. Daisy closed her eyes tightly and shut everything out. She was humiliated today. She lost again. She always lost at the same Mini-Game, Triple Jump. "Fine. Let's just go." Mario sighed. The three of them walked off.   
  
A cold wind blew by, taking many papers along with it. Advertisements, littered papers, etc..... One of them hit Daisy in the face. Daisy ripped the paper off of her face and glared at it. She sat up and read it. "Huh?" She became interested in this piece of trash that had annoyed her only 7 seconds ago. "'The Mushroom Kingdom's Premier Racing event is back! However, there's been one major change to the rules of the road...There are now two riders per Kart! Now, riders from throughout the land have come together to test their driving skills. Which pair will prove the fastest? Positions available!'" Daisy smiled and stood up, still staring at the paper. "So long, Mario Party! I'm outta here!" She said.  
  
*******************************************************************************************************************  
  
Daisy walked up to the registration desk, where Goomba was grumbling to himself about not being allowed to race in the Grand Prix. "Excuse me, I would like to register." Daisy said. "Uh-huh. Name?" Goomba asked, without looking up. "Daisy. Daisy Toadstool." Daisy replied. "Hm, we already have a Toadstool registered." Goomba commented, still not looking up. "My stupid sister's in this, TOO?!" Daisy demanded, shocked. "Ack! You're Princess Peach's SISTER?! I thought you were her cousin!" Goomba said. Daisy glared. "Just sign me the hell up." She said. "Okay, we have three more requirements. 1:Who will your partner be? 2:You need to design a course. And 3:You need to build a Kart." Goomba informed her. Daisy smiled. "1:I don't care. 2:Fine. Entitle it "Daisy Cruiser". 3:Okay. I'll bring it in whenever you need me to." She replied. Goomba nodded. "Wait, are we allowed to use Cruise Ships for courses?" He wondered aloud. "I'll have to check the rules book. Wait here." He walked off.   
  
Daisy sighed and waited. Goomba came back two minutes later with the rules book. "Um.....what would it be under? Oh, there're no categories. I guess I'll just have to read the entire book over again." Goomba said. He layed the book on the desk. It was 1,000 pages. "I'll make some lemonade." Daisy sighed, walking off.  
  
****************************************  
  
Three hours later......  
  
"There's nothing mentioning Cruise Ships." Goomba said to Daisy. "Then it's allowed." Daisy grumbled, finishing her glass of lemonade. It was now night-time. "Okay. I'll sign you up." Goomba anounced as he walked over to his computer. Goomba types for five minutes. "Goomba, am I registered yet?" Daisy asked, getting tired of just sitting there. "Huh?" Goomb asked, not glancing at Daisy as he typed away. "Oh. No. I was in a chat room." "WHAT?! GET IT DONE OR I'M REPORTING YOU!" Daisy shouted angrily. Goomba had never seen anyone so mad before. "Okay." He said meekly.  
  
*******  
  
Daisy finished painting her Kart. "And I shall call you.....The Bloom Coach!" She anounced, smiling proudly. She slumped over. "Ugh. It's 2:oo A.M. I have to get some sleep." She grumbled, heading into her room. But she couldn't sleep. She was so excited! Finally she would be able to join in on the same sports that her sister Peach got to be in! She could never join in on them before because her servants didn't want her to go and found a way to stall her until it was too late and the event was over. Daisy sat up most of the night staring at the ocean and her cruise ship through the window. "Tomorrow.....I'm part of the action!" She whispered to herself happily. And she was right about that. However, she had no idea what action awaited her tomorrow.  
  
*********************  
  
The alarm clock rang. Daisy stopped snoring and her eyes snapped open. "Ack! I have to hurry!" She shouted. She threw on her dress, shoved some toast and bacon into her mouth and jumped in her Kart. She drove to the meeting hall of the Grand Prix Racers. "Finally!" She said to herself. "I just can't believe I'm actually doing this!" She parked the Bloom Coach and headed inside the hall.  
  
~The hall~  
  
"You keep saying there's another member and I keep telling you there isn't!" Mario shouted at Goomba. "There is!" Goomba snapped. "ISN'T!" "IS!" "ISN'T!" "IS-" "Is this the meeting hall for the Grand Prix Racers?" A voice inquired. Everyone turned the the doorway to see Daisy standing in the doorway. Lightning struck behind her. She was drenched. "Funny, it started raining as soon as I got here." Daisy commented, sitting down in a chair. "Okay," Goomba began. "since none of you cared who you were paired up with, pair off as I draw your names from this hat." "Hey! That's my hat!" Mario shouted. "SILENCE!" Goomba shouted. "Or I'll pair you up with Birdo." Mario glanced at Birdo and shuddered at her pink-ness. "Now, Mario and.....Luigi!" Goomba anounced. "Birdo and......Yoshi! Bowser and......Bowser Jr.!" Peach raises her hand. "Is this thing rigged?" She asked Goomba. "Uh, no, no it's not." He lied, glancing nervously at DK, who rigged it. "Paratroopa and......Koopa! Toad and......Toadette!"   
  
Toadette stands up. "Me and Toad got to be in it because Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong didn't register!" She anounced, smiling cutely. Goomba continued the drawing. "Wario and....." He picked a name out of the hat. "...Waluigi!" Waluigi and Wario began wrestling. "Um, yeah...." Goomba ignores them and continues the drawing. "Baby Luigi and..........................................................Baby Mario! Sorry about the long pause, there were only three names left. Now, Peach and..........Daisy? What the......?" Peach and Daisy exchange glances, stare at Goomba for a moment and stare back at eachother. Everyone stares at the two Princesses.   
  
****************************************************************  
  
"Why'd I have to get paired up with you?!" Daisy demanded. Peach turned her back to Daisy and sticks her nose up in the air. Daisy does the same. "Um, come on, you two! Be friends! Make up for whatever it was." Mario urged them. "She BEAT ME with her RAQUET!" Peach screamed. "She kept beating me at MINI-GAMES!" Daisy screetched. Mario cowered behind Luigi. "Uh, you go get them to make up." He said. "No way!" Luigi replied. "They'll probably kill me!" 


	2. Mortal Partners

Author's note:Thank you for the reviews! I'm glad to get any amount of encouraging reviews. Well, the plot thickens in this chapter as a "Princess Toadstool" receives a mysterious and threatening letter. Was this letter meant for Peach, or Daisy?  
  
Chapter Two!  
  
Mortal Partners  
  
"Okay, is everyone ready for the first race?" Goomba asked, Lakitu flying overhead. "No. Those two are still fighting." Luigi pointed at Peach and Daisy, who were fighting. "Um, Princess....." Goomba began, tapping Peach on the shoulder. "Princess Peach?" No response. "Peach!" Still no response. "HEY, YOU STUPID BRAT-PRINCESSES!" Goomba shouted at the top of his lungs. Peach and Daisy froze. "Heh....s-sorry, but, uh, everyone was really eager to start the race and....uh.....I-it was Luigi!!" Goomba dashed off.   
  
Everyone got in their karts. "Um, Miss Daisy--" Lakitu began. "IT'S PRINCESS DAISY!!" Daisy snapped. "Uh....y-yeah.....Um, I recommend that you hold on to the handle bar." Lakitu finished. "Hmph. NObody tells ME what to do." Daisy informed Lakitu. "Just THINK, someone telling the ALL-mighty PRINCESS of SARASALAND what to--EIIIII!" The race had begun and Peach had taken off a top speed. "Daisy, don't be a jerk." The other princess hissed. "Don't tell me what to do!" Daisy snapped. "Well, if you want to win," Peach began, glaring. "you'll have to cooperate." Daisy frowned. She grabbed a mushroom from the Item Box and dropped it infront of the tire. The tire ran over it and the kart sped up. Peach ran the kart over the dash pads. A shell hit the back tire, throwing the kart up-side down. Peach and Daisy let out screams. Daisy grabbed a Heart from the Item Box and set it infront of the kart. The Heart split up and began twirling around the kart. "SWITCH!" Peach shouted. She and Daisy switched places.   
  
Daisy wasn't too good at driving. It was her first time driving a kart, so maybe she shouldn't have joined. Daisy made a quick turn and succeeded in Mini-Turbo! They got a burst of speed. Peach hurled a Red Shell at Koopatroopa and Paratroopa. The two Koopas flipped. Daisy made a sharp turn again, causing Peach to nearly fall off. Peach placed a banana on the road. Mario tossed a Green Shell backwards at the Princesses. Daisy quickly moved the kart out of the way. "How many more laps?" Daisy asked, very nervous. "Two." Peach informed her, tossing a Fake Item Box. Baby Luigi and Baby Mario ran into the Fake Item Box and Peach cried out with victory. Daisy couldn't halp but grin. "SWITCH!" She shouted. She and Peach jumped and switched places. Daisy threw a Red Shell at the Mario Brothers and they flipped. Daisy laughed. She grabbed Triple Mushrooms and placed a mushroom infront of the front left tire. They went zooming off. She dropped two mushrooms infront of the two front tires and they went even faster.   
  
"One lap left!" Lakitu told them. Daisy smiled. She was getting the hang of this. She dropped a Fake Item Box behind them and then grabbed a Red Shell. She waited until Toad and Toadette were within sight, then hurled the Red Shell in their direction. It hit the back of their kart and the two shrooms flipped. Peach and Daisy passed them by. They were in 1st place! Daisy dropped a banana behind them and Mario and Luigi slipped on it. The Toadstool Sisters wouldn't have to worry about them for a while. "Half a lap." Daisy murmured to herself, dropping a Fake Item Box behind them. She grabbed another mushroom and the two sisters zoomed off. Peach drove the kart over the dash panels. "SWITCH!" She commanded. The two Princesses switched places and Daisy continued driving them over the dash panels. Peach threw a Green Shell behind them, eliminating the Shrooms for a while. Daisy Drove over the black and white checkered line on the road. Daisy blinked. "Oh yeah! All right! Lucky me!" Peach cried out, blowing kisses. Daisy couldn't believe it. They had won! "Yahoo!" She shouted, waving. "Whoo!" She closed her eyes briefly and listened to the cheering. They were cheering and they were cheering for HER!  
  
********************************************  
  
"Great job, everyone!" Goomba praised them. "Except you eight, who came in 8th, 7th, 6th and 5th. You STANK!" He pointed out Yoshi, Birdo, Bowser, Bowser Jr., Waluigi, Wario, Koopa and Paratroopa. Bowser grumbled under his breath, "I'll get those stupid Princesses." "Okay, everyone," Goomba began. "board the plane! Our next stop is 'Peach Beach'! It won't take long!" Everyone rushed on to the plane, the 6 people at the top in the first-class seating. Peach sighed contently. "Stewardess! Where's my wine?" She demanded. Daisy shot her an irritated glance. "Should you REALLY be DRINKING wine?" She grumbled, not really looking for an answer. "I'm a PRINCESS, so I can do whatever I want." Peach replied, sticking her nose in the air. "In that case, STEWARDESS! BRING ME SOME WINE, TOO!" Daisy shouted.  
  
The Stewardess--Candy Kong--grumbled as she gave Peach and Daisy they wine glasses. "Y'know, champagne is really more of a celebration drink." Daisy mused. "Just drink the damned wine!" Candy said, walking away. Toadette waited until Candy went back into wherever-the-stewards-and-stewardesses-go-when-they're-not-serving-someone before she rang the Steward bell. Candy went banging through the door. "WHAT?!" She screamed. Toadette flinched. "Erm, I....I just want some mushroom juice." She said innocently, giving Candy her cutest look. Candy cracked a smile and walked off to get Toadette some mushroom juice. "Man. I wish I could do that." Daisy commented. "You're a PRINCESS! You don't have to." Mario said. "Harumph!" Daisy stuck her nose into the air as she said this and sipped her wine.  
  
"Now landing on Peach Beach!" Goomba anounced over the intercom. Daisy drank the last of her wine and ran down the steps and exited the plane. She breathed in the fresh air. "Ahhhhhh!" She sighed. This weather was making her optimistic. "And after the last race, maybe we can do some swimming!" Goomba raised his eye brows. "I don't think that'll be happening." He said. "Damn." Daisy grumbled, heading towards the starting line. She stood on the back platform. Peach jumped into the front of the kart. "Everyone ready?" Goomba asked. Everyone nodded. "NO! We certainly ARE NOT!" Shouted a voice. "Huh? What's wrong?" Goomba looked over to see Parakarry. "It's t-TERRIBLE! It's HORRID! It's FRIGHTENING!" Parakarry shouted. He tossed Peach the letter. "Why me?" Peach asked. "Because it's adressed to Princess Toadstool." Parakarry replied.   
  
"Dear Princess Toadstool,  
  
Surely you remember me. I met you during the beginning of the race. I'm watching you, Princess. You will soon be mine, mine, MINE! Bwahahahahahaha! You do not need to know who I am, you just need to know that I know where you are. I may be closer than you expect. Soon you will be in my claws I will no longer have to worry about you and your Kingdom, because it will be in my grasp! Heh....heh....ha.....AHAHAHAHAHA!"  
  
Peach looked worried. "Nobody calls me Princess Toadstool anymore. Hmmm....Except...." She glanced at Daisy. "HEY!" Daisy shouted. "I stopped calling you that a while back. I call you Peach now, 'member?!" Peach tossed her hair. "WELL, I'm just saying that it COULD have been you." She said. "Shut up, you two! This is going nowhere!" Goomba commanded. "If someone threatened one of us, even if it were someone as useless as MARIO--" "Hey! I'm not useless!" Mario protested. Goomba ignored him and continued. "--we need to take procautions. But we still need to continue the race. Everyone ready?" Paragoombas and other Paracharacters hovered around the race track, ready with shells in case anyone tried to attack. "These are your precautions?" Daisy grumbled. "Three...." Lakitu said. "Parakarry made the letter sound worse than it is." Daisy mumbled. "Two...." "Can't this bloody race just START?" Daisy glanced behind her. "One..." "Hmmm....I'm kind of hungry. When we finish this race, maybe---" "GO!!" Lakitu shouted. "AAAACK!!" Daisy screamed as Peach zoomed off.   
  
"Dork." Peach muttered under her breath. Daisy glared. She thought about pulling Peach's hair, but she didn't dare let go of the handle bar. She was a Princess, not a dare devil. Daisy grabbed an item from the item box and hurled the shell over her shoulder at Yoshi and Birdo. Yoshi drove out of the way of the shell before it could hit them. Daisy glared at the green dinosaur and grabbed a banana. She readied to drop it, but all of the sudden a Spiny Shell appeared infront of her face. It hovered there for a moment, as if looking the yellow-clad princess over. Then, it it the back of the kart and exploded. Daisy let out a loud shriek. She lost her grip on the handle bar and nearly fell off, but she grabbed hold of the back platform just in time. Peach dragged her along. "Noooo!" Daisy screetched. Peach easily dodged the Cataquacks as she drove by. Daisy pulled herself up onto the platform and grabbed a Heart. "Peach, what place are we in?" She asked, placing the Heart. "Sixth." Peach replied. "And it's all your fault! You should've TOLD me you saw a Spiny Shell! I could've out-manuevered it!" "No, you couldn't of!" Daisy snapped. "So quit'cher whining. We're in fifth place now, anyway. We passed up Toad and Toadette." She grabbed a Triple Mushroom from the Item Box.   
  
Juggling the Triple Mushrooms, Daisy waited until the people in fourth--Koopa and Paratroopa--were infront of them. Then Daisy placed a Mushroom under the tire and they sped up. The kart rammed into the Parawing and Koopa's Item flew into the air. Peach caught the Triple Shell. Daisy used another Mushroom and the Bloom Coach hit the Red Fire Kart, causing Mario's Item to drop down onto the course. Daisy used her thrid mushroom and passed up Yoshi and Birdo. *Wait...." Daisy thought, confused. *....If Birdo and Yoshi are in second, then who's in third?* She shrugged and turned around to face the Koopa King Kart. Daisy yelped and nearly fell off. She grabbed a shell from the Item Box and hurled it at Bowser and Bowser Jr. They dodged the shell and hurled a Bowser Shell at the Bloom Coach. "SWITCH!" Peach shouted. Daisy switched to the driver and dodged the gigantic shell at the last moment. "Boswer must've been the one who fired that Spiny Shell!" Daisy gasped. Peach grabbed a banana and dropped it behind her. The Hearts could take one more hit, then they would disappear.   
  
Daisy dodged a Cataquack and Peach hit another with a shell. A green Cataquack grabbed the Koopa King and threw it into the air, causing Bowser to be dragged as his son drove. Daisy grinned. Peach grabbed a Fake Item Box and dropped it behind the kart. The Koopa King slid on the banana that Peach had dropped and spun out. Daisy had been having so much fun, that she hadn't realized that she was now entering the Final Lap. In fact, she didn't learn of this until she checked her dash board after the first Cataquack attack of the Final Lap. Peach hurled a shell at a red Cataquack and it flipped upside down. Then, they passed the finish line! 


	3. Get set

Author's Note:Wow. Compared to the last two chapters, this one is really long. I haven't been getting much of a chance to write on the computer recently, so I don't know when I'll be able to upload chaper four...... Anyway, just a little note:This story was written before Peach Party was finished. Well, enjoy!  
  
Chapter Three!  
  
Get set  
  
That night, Daisy was sleeping on the plane back to Mario land. However, she was just pretending to sleep. She couldn't sleep because she was so excited. "I can't believe we came in first." Daisy whispered to herself. "Farewell, mundane life. From now on, I'm going to get into the activities of the Mushroom Kingdom." She smiled to herself. Then, Peach looked at her. "Ack! P-Peach! I-I though that you were asleep." Daisy gasped. Peach grinned. "I thought you were, too." She revealed. Daisy relaxed and leaned back. "So, how do you think we'll do next time?" She inquired. Peach shrugged. "We've been doing well lately." She said. "Unless that anonymous writer attacks during the race, I think we'll do alright." Daisy glanced over at Peach. "You're still afraid of that person?" She asked. Peach lowered her gaze. "...yes...." She murmured. "I'm afraid that they'll attack my kingdom and capture it." Daisy nodded. "You're a chicken." She accused her sister, smirking. "You were afraid of Tatanga." Peach reminded her. Daisy lowered her gaze, defeated. "I know when I've been beat." She said. "Maybe we should be sleeping. We'll be needing all of our energy for the race tomorrow." Peach nodded at Daisy's suggestion. "Welp, g'night." Peach turned her back to Daisy and closed her eyes to try to sleep.   
  
Daisy was nervous. Something gave her a bad feeling. It was an ominous feeling that she just couldn't shake. Like she was being watched by someone. She tried closing her eyes, but that made her feel even more uncomfortable. So she got up and walked back and forth down the halls. "Daisy, you're still awake?" A voice asked. Daisy jumped and whirled around to see Mario. Daisy relaxed and nodded. "I couldn't sleep. I guess I'm a bit nervous." She looked down at the floor. "What about you? Why are you still awake?" Mario shrugged. "I guess I'm a bit nervous, too." He said. "We're coming up on the Award Ceremony." Daisy nodded. She turned and headed back to her seat. Then, she paused. She turned around. "Mario, where's Luigi?" She asked. Mario glanced at the seat beside him. "He's....somewhere." He replied. Daisy nodded and walked back and forth down the hallway, thinking about when Mario had saved her. "I.....guess I owe Mario and Peach something. I mean," Daisy began. "both Mario and Peach saved me from Tatanga. Yet I....." There was a long pause before she continued. "....I actaully agreed to help Bowser hurt Peach." Daisy closed her eyes and leaned against the chair behind her. There was a noise.....  
  
....cackling. Daisy stood up straight and whirled around. She saw Bowser laughing as he stared at her with his meanacing eyes. "That's right. You swore you'd help me, now you WILL." Bowser laughed. Daisy shook her head and turned her back to Bowser. "I....I don't....have to." Daisy stammered. "YES, you DO!" Bowser laughed. "You swore you'd help me, you promised me your aliance. Now, you will help me capture your sister and take control of her kingdom!" Daisy glanced towards Mario's seat. He was either asleep or didn't want to help Daisy. Bowser grabbed Daisy's shoulder. "You WILL help me, and you will help me sabotage your sister tomorrow at the race track." He cackled. Suddenly, a green fireball hit Bowser in the face. "GRAH!" Bowser cried in pain. He turned around to see Luigi. Daisy tore away from Bowser and kicked him in the stomach. "I suggest that you don't try ANYTHING!" Luigi shouted at the turtle-dragon King. Bowser put out the fire in his hair, grumbled something, then went to sleep. Or pretended to.  
  
"Daisy, is what he said true?" Luigi inquired. Daisy buried her face in her gloved hands. "It...it is..." She managed to say. Luigi was silent. "I....I promised to help Bowser hurt Peach, when she ran away from home that one time. I...I don't know how I could do that." Daisy started crying. She hated it when people saw her cry, but she couldn't help it. She didn't like being thought of as weak. In a way, she was just like Peach. Luigi started to say something, but Daisy turned around and dashed down the hallway. She sat back down on her seat. She checked her watch. 1:00 A.M.. Daisy turned to face the window and she stared out at the clouds....  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
"Welcome, to the Mario Kart Grand Prix!!" Goomba shouted over the intercom, causing everyone to cover their ears. "If you have anyone to meet, please meet with them NOW! We have fifteen minutes before the race starts." Daisy sighed. Suddenly, a claw covered her mouth and she was being pulled backwards. When the claw released her, Daisy turned to see Bowser. "You will sabotage your kart. Your sister will be driving. You will plant a Bob-omb in the kart. Set it to explode in one minute. The Bob-omb will detonate before the race it over." Bowser said. Daisy shook her head. "You can get the Wario brothers to do it." She told him. "I will NOT sabotage my sister." Bowser cackled. "If you don't want the entire cast of racers hurt, you WILL." He threatened. "If you can do that, I don't see why you need me." Daisy laughed, glaring. "Because you SWORE alliance with me, Daisy." Bowser reminded her. "You WILL live up to your vow." Daisy shook her head again, turned around and ran back to the kart.  
  
The Wario Brothers were playing Bob-omb catch, a VERY dangerous game. The one who had the Bob-omb explode in their face would lose. Wario accidentily tossed the Bob-omb in the wrong direction and it landed in Daisy's hands. Wario didn't seem to care and just got another Bob-omb. Daisy put out the fuse and attatched it to the Bloom Coach. She set the timer, but didn't have it begin its countdown. If Bowser was watching, he would think that she had. "Get into your karts!" Goomba commanded over the intercom. Daisy stepped onto the back platform. Peach climbed into the front. Bowser was right beside them in his Koopa King Kart. Daisy tried to ignore him. "3........" Lakitu counted. "Start the countdown." Bowser hissed. *Uh-oh.* Daisy thought. *He saw me, and he knows I didn't initiate the countdown.* "...2...." Lakitu anounced. "No." Daisy hissed back. "DO IT!" Bowser growled. "NO!" Daisy whispered. "...1...." Lakitu said. "I will not." Daisy murmured. "GO!" Lakitu shouted. Peach took off.   
  
Bowser grabbed his shell from the Item Box and hurled it at Daisy. Peach dodged the shell. Daisy grabbed a Red Shell from the Item Box and threw it backwards at Bowser. It missed. Peach made the final turn for lap 1. Daisy grabbed a banana from the Item Box and dropped it behind her. Bowser's Kart slid on it. Daisy laughed triumphantly. "Lap 2!" Lakitu told the Princesses. Daisy reached for the Item Box, but it zapped her and stopped the Kart. "Fake!" Daisy hissed through her clenched teeth angrily. "SWITCH!" Peach commanded. Daisy jumped into the driver's seat and Peach leapt onto the back platform. Peach grabbed a Green Shell. The Koopa King Kart rode up beside them. Bowser growled at them and lunged at Peach. He knocked the Kart sideways and grabbed the Green Shell. He passed them by and hurled the Green Shell behind him at the two Princesses. Daisy sped up started going 45 m.p.h.. "Switch." She commanded bitterly. She and Peach switched places.  
  
Peach drove up beside Bowser's Kart. Bowser Jr. was now in the back. Daisy lunged at Bowser Jr. and stole the Bowser Shell that was in his hand. Daisy hurled it at the two fiends and knocked Bowser Jr. off his platform. "SWITCH!" Peach shouted. The two princesses switched places. Peach grabbed a Fake Item Box from the Item Box. "Lap 3!" The Lakitu overhead anounced. Peach dropped the Fake Item Box. Daisy sped around the corner. Suddenly, the kart slipped on a banana peel and Bowser sped by! Daisy cursed under her breath. Peach grabbed a Heart from the Item Box and let it levitate around the Bloom Coach. Daisy increased the speed to 45 m.p.h.. Peach grabbed a Triple Mushroom from the Item Box and used them to speed passed Bowser. Bowser hurled a Bowser Shell at the two former kidnapees, but the Hearts protected them. Peach grabbed the Shell and hurled it back at Bowser. Daisy made the final turn for lap 3. "Switch!" She commanded. The two sisters swapped places with eachother.  
  
"Lap 4!" Lakitu told them. Daisy grabbed a banana peel from the Item Box and turned around, ready to place it. A familiar blue streak went around the corner and a winged, blue Spiny Shell hovered infront of her. It detonated and nearly knocked Daisy onto the road, but she dropped the banana peel and held on tightly to the back platform. She finally managed to pull herself up onto the Bloom Coach once again. The Hearts had faltered when the Spiny Shell hit their kart. Daisy grabbed a Mushroom from the Item Box. They were coming up behind Toad and Toadette, the racers in 8th. Daisy timed it so that she used the Mushroom right as the Bloom Coach moved behind the mushroom children. The force from the speeding kart knocked Toad off the back platform and his item--a Super Mushroom--to go flying up into the air. Daisy grabbed the Super Mushroom and dropped it infront of the tire. The golden kart sped up. Another Super Mushroom materialized in her hand. "Lap 5!" Lakitu informed the lordly ladies. Daisy continuously used the Super Mushrooms until they stopped materializing.  
  
"Switch!" Peach commanded. Daisy jumped into the driver's seat and Peach onto the back platform. Daisy checked the dash board. Two more laps to go. For a moment Daisy felt suddenly relaxed. She seemed no longer consious of the other people around her. She sped up and dodged a banana peel that had been precariously placed on a corner. Daisy sighed. Her memories were troubling her.  
  
-FLASHBACK-  
  
Daisy walks up the steps and arrives in Bowser's throne room, where he and two Baby Bowsers are playing Darts of Doom. When Daisy approaches them, they all turn, so no one notices that one of the Baby Bowsers made a bullseye. The Baby Bowser let out a growl of terror and pulled his darts out of the dart board. Daisy placed her hands on her hips. "You kidnapped me!" She shouted, pointing an accusing finger at Bowser. "Heh heh......Well, Daisy, I didn't expect you to figure out that if you just hold down the door knob as you open the door to the dungeon that it'll open." Bowser laughed. Daisy got a blank expression. "I didn't, but thanks for the info." She said. Bowser placed his hands on his hips. "Anyway, I was wondering if you'd like to get some vengance on your sister Toadstool." He explained. Daisy's annoyed expression faded.   
  
"Vengance? On......Peach?" She whispered to herself, staring at her feet. "My sister? Could I really do that to her......?" Daisy is silent for a moment. "I'd like that." She says, smiling as she looks up at Bowser. She crosses her arms. "Well, don't just stand there! Let's get this plan into action!" Bowser laughed as Daisy became just out of hearing distance.  
  
-END FLASHBACK-  
  
"Daisy? Daisy! You can stop driving now! We won!" Peach's voice suddenly broke Daisy's train of thought. Daisy smiled. They had won, but it didn't make her feel any better. Daisy stopped the kart and stood up. She jumped out of the Bloom Coach, wearing a smile of optimism. But Peach could see through this mask. However, she said nothing about it.   
  
*************************************************************  
  
In the Racers' Lounge, Toadsworth was congratulating Peach and Daisy. "You two did very wonderful!" Toadsworth said. Peach smiled and nodded. Daisy plopped down in the plush, blue chair behind her. "Ahhhhh......this is the life." She sighed happily. She glanced over at Waluigi and Wario.   
  
"It's all YOUR fault we lost!" Wario was shouted. "No, it's YOUR fault!!" Waluigi shouted back. The two started wrestling. Daisy rolled her eyes. "Men." She grumbled. "What was that?!" Wario demanded. Daisy stuck her tongue out at Wario and Waluigi tauntingly. Wario and Waluigi started towards Daisy angrily, ready to beat her up. Daisy didn't look the least bit worried, because Birdo ran infront of her to protect her. "You shall not harm my Princess!" Birdo informed the two brothers. "She could have you beheaded." Wario and Waluigi looked around, trying to think up a really good comeback. Nothing came. They sat back down in their chairs.   
  
"Hey, everyone!" Peach shouted, coming back from the kitchen holding two gallons of ice cream. "Celebration snacks are on me!" She anounced. Wario, Yoshi and Mario jumped up. "Really?!" They demanded. Bowser growled. "I can't eat that junk! It'll quench my fire power for weeks!" He snapped. Bowser Jr. laughed impishly. Everyone started pigging out on ice cream, minus Waluigi, Bowser and Bowser Jr.. "Sheesh." Waluigi muttered. "I don't know how you guys can eat so much! I just need breakfast, then nothing else!" "I don't know how you LIVE, bro!" Wario commented. Waluigi glared. "I don't know why you haven't suffocated from obesity, bro!" He snapped. The two began wrestling again. Peach rolled her eyes and smiled. She still didn't know. She still didn't know that Daisy had plotted against her. 


	4. Heat of the Race

Author's note:Finally! I know it's taken me a really long time to update, but here it is! I'm going to have to skip a couple courses, because 1 or 2 courses per chapter would be a little too much. Plus I need to build up the plot and to get to the main battle a little bit faster. I've already skipped Mario Circuit and Mushroom Bridge, but Daisy Cruiser and Waluigi Stadium will be in it. If you have any suggestions for courses that should not be left out, please tell me in your reviews. Anyway, enough of my ranting. Here's the fourth chapter!  
  
Chapter four!  
  
The Heat of Race  
  
"No, YOU'RE LAME!" Waluigi yelled at Wario. "No, YOU ARE!" Wario snapped back. Daisy groaned in annoyance. They had been going on like this for hours. It was 1:00 A.M. now! "Do you two EVER shut up?!" Peach demanded, coming out of the bathroom with a green facial mask on. Everyone screamed as they saw Peach. "Whether or not you two are shutting up, I'd like to get some rest so I can win this next race." Daisy anounced. She walked into her room and shut the door. She walked over to her bed and plopped down. She stared out the window into the night. She wished she hadn't joined this thing. But what you begin, you must finish. Daisy smiled. She stood up. She was determined to win. "I will....win!" She shouted confidently. Back in the Lounge, everyone heard Daisy's confident shout. "She's gone mad with power!" Waluigi commented. "Sounds like her." Mario grumbled.  
  
"Daisy? Daisy." Someone was nudging Daisy's shoulder. "Mmmmfff...." Daisy mumbled, her voice muffled by her pillow. "Daisy! Get up." The voice commanded. "I don't WANNA!" Daisy complained. Whoever it was tore the blankets off Daisy and opened the curtains, letting the bright Sun light in. "Hey!!" Daisy complained, sitting up. "Don't ever do that again, Peach!" Peach was standing in the light of the window with her hands on her hips. She was wearing her pink bath robe and hair curlers. A smile crept across the Mushroom Princess's face. "It's 9:05 A.M.! Rise and shine!" She anounced. Daisy groaned in annoyance and got to her feet.  
  
She suddenly realized something. "SHOOT! THE RACE IS TAKING PLACE IN TEN MINUTES! WE'RE GONNA BE LATE!!" Daisy ran into the bathroom as quick as a flash. She washed her face and threw on her yellow dress. She brushed her hair and ran into the Lounge. She put on her shoes and yelled for Peach. "Hurry UP!" The time was now 9:10. They had five minutes to get there! Peach walked out into the Lounge, smiling. "You still have your hair curlers in!!" Daisy shouted in annoyance. Peach grinned even larger. "They moved the race to 9:30. We have twenty minutes and the race is right outside." She anounced. Daisy was frozen for a moment. "THEN WHY'D YOU WAKE ME UP SO EARLY?!" She shrieked angrily. "And since when was the Racers' Lounge in the middle of Dry Dry Desert?" Peach stopped smiling and raised her eye brows. "Since they had a helicopter to pick it up and move it last night." She explained. "Dry Dry Desert is the hottest and driest desert in the world. Thus the name." Daisy raised her eye brows to match Peach's expression. "But doesn't 'desert' MEAN dry?" She asked. Peach nodded. "That's what makes the name so creative." She said sarcastically.  
  
The two Princesses walked out of the Racers' Lounge a minute later. "'Bout time you got here!" Mario commented. "Where were you?" Peach glances over at Daisy. "What?!" Daisy demanded. Peach smirked. "You handle this. I'll go warm up the Bloom Coach." She said. Daisy glared. "Well, Daisy? Where were you?" Mario inquired. Daisy didn't know what else to do, so she replied. "Why should I waste my time out here like a loser, like you, Mario, when I could be making my morning worth while?" She asked, a triumphant smile on her face. Mario didn't know how to reply, so he walked away and towards Red Fire. Daisy walked over to examine the Sphynx, when her arm was grabbed. "Let me g---!" Daisy was cut off as a hand was put over her mouth to silence her. She opened her eyes....  
  
"I don't know WHY you're pestering me," Daisy began, annoyed as the hand was taken away from her mouth and she was allowed to speak. "because I can't see what you need help with, Luigi."   
  
(Hah. Thought it was gonna be Bowser, didn't you?)  
  
"Daisy, I just can't believe you would ally yourself with a jerk like Bowser!" Luigi said. "Keep your voice down!" Daisy hissed angrily. "Bowser keeps pestering me now. He won't give me a break until I help him. My last attempt to get rid of him failed, you saw that. So what am I supposed to do?" Luigi looked around for a moment, as if searching for an answer. "I don't have a plan yet, but we will fix this." He told Daisy. Daisy rolled her eyes. "I'd better get back to the track. The absence of the both of us'll probably raise suspicions." She grumbled, heading back towards the Bloom Coach.   
  
However, on her way to the Bloom Coach, she had to pass by Bowser and Bowser Jr. polishing the Koopa King. Daisy closed her eyes tightly. She passed by without looking at the two Koopas, but she could sense them watching her. Peach looked confused. "Daisy, what's wrong?" She asked. "Nothing." Daisy lied, jumping into the front. "I saw you talking to Luigi." Peach revealed. "What were you two talking about?" Daisy looked around for a distraction. "Everyone, get ready!" Lakitu commanded. "The race is about to begin!" The perfect distraction. Daisy thought. Peach climbed onto the back platform.   
  
"3....2....1....GO!!" Lakitu shouted. Daisy took off with a flash. This speed was different than the usual Rocket Start. "Double Dash!!" Peach shouted. Daisy smirked. "That's it." She said. "It isn't just because they have two people. There's such a thing as a Double Dash." The Bl;oom Coach returned to its normal speed and the race really began. Bowser hurled a Bowser's Shell at the Kart. Like Luigi said, Daisy thought. We'll fix this. She dodged the Bowser Shell. A Bob-omb suddenly flew infront of them. Daisy shrieked and swerved out of the way. Bowser didn't see the Bob-omb until it was too late. The Koopa King crashed into the Bob-omb and Waluigi shouted out triumphantly. Peach grabbed Hearts from the Item Box. "Switch." Daisy commanded. The lordly ladies swapped places. Daisy grabbed a Fake Item Box and turned around to face Bowser, who managed to pass up the two Wario Bros.. "Hey, Bowser! Eat THIS!" She shouted. She hurled the Fake Item Box infront of Bowser, causing his kart to be electricuted. "Then EAT MY DUST!"   
  
Peach took a left around the quick sand pit. But the path was narrow and the kart suddenly began heading towards the center of the pit. A giant Piranha Plant opened up its mouth and swallowed the kart whole. "Shoot! What're we going to do NOW?!" Peach demanded. "Lakitu'll save us." Daisy assured her. Sure enough, the yellow cloud-dweller pulled Daisy and Peach out of the Piranha Plant's mouth and set them back on the course. Peach checked the dash board. "4TH PLACE?!" She screamed in horror. "We can't lose this one!" Daisy grabbed a Spiny Shell from the Item Box. She hurled it and the shell gained altitude with its wings and flew, quick as a flash, towards the two people in first:Bowser and Bowser Jr.! Daisy cheered out as the Spiny Shell collided with the Koopa King.  
  
"Lap 2!" Lakitu told them. Peach smiled. "Switch!" She commanded just as they passed Wario and Waluigi. "3rd place!" Daisy anounced. Peach grabbed a Triple Mushroom and used it to dash three times in a row. The third Mushroom caused the Bloom Coach to slam into the Red Fire. Mario's Item, a Fire Ball, flew up in the air and Peach caught it. She waited, then hurled it at Bowser. The Koopa King spun out and caused them to go off the course and slow down. The Bloom Coach sped up and passed by the Koopa King. The crowd began cheering. as the Bloom Cooch barely missed getting sucked into a tornado. The Koopa King was gaining on them, however. "Switch!" Daisy said. The sisters swapped places. Daisy grabbed a Green Shell from the Item Box and hurled it backwards at the Koopa King, casuing it to crash. "I am NOT putting up with this anymore!" Bowser growled. He grabbed a Spiny Shell from the Item Box and hurled it towards the Bloom Coach.   
  
Daisy grabbed a Fake Item Box and dropped it on the course. Then, she saw the Spiny Shell heading for the Kart. She gasped and was about to tell Peach to speed up, but she knew that they couldn't avoid getting hurt by the shell. Suddenly, the Kart ran over a Star and became Invincible. The Shell hit the Kart, but the shield that the Star created protected the princesses from the blast. "Final Lap!" Lakitu told them as they passed the checkered line. Daisy used a Green Shell to destroy the Banana in their path. The Bloom Coach went around the pit of quick sand and ran over a Mushroom, causing them to speed up. "Switch!" Peach said. They changed places. Daisy's gloved hands, damp with sweat, gripped the steering wheel tightly. Daisy gritted her teeth as they neared the finish line. She heard the Koopa King's engine reving. She pressed her foot onto the gas pedal even harder until she couldn't press it any more. She closed her eyes tightly. When she opened them, Lakitu was waving his checkered flag. "Oh yeah! Alright! Lucky me!" Peach exclaimed. "Yahoo! Woohoo!" Daisy cried out, waving to the crowd.   
  
Daisy stretched out on the plush chair in the Drivers' Lounge. "So, where to t'morrow?" She asked, smiling contently. Peach pressed a button on the wall and a map dropped from the ceiling, completely surprising. "Tomorrow," Peach began, pointing a hikory stick at a point on the map. "We are going to have the Award Ceremony for the Mushroom Cup and receive the Mushroom Trophy. After that, we will immediately be shipped to this area." Peach pointed at the Mushroom Bridge location. "We will be racing on the Mushroom Bridge, which is one of the Mushroom Kingdom's finest land marks. I just hope that it isn't damaged in any way during the race. Any questions?" Daisy was silent for a moment, then she raised her hand. "Um, yeah. How long has that been there?" She asked, pointing at the map. "Since this was built for the Super Mario Kart Grand Prix race." Peach explained. "Which came first? Super Circuit or Super Mario Kart?" Daisy asked. Peach rolled her eyes. "Super Circuit was the same as Super Mario Kart, it's just that the courses had things moved around." She explained. "It's true." Mario said, popping out of nowhere. "Ah!" Peach gasped. "Where the hell did you come from?!" Mario grinned. "Nowhere. It doesn't have to make sense." He said. Then he frowned. "And Princesses shouldn't swear." Peach glared. "I'm a bloody Princess! I can do whatever I want!" She snapped. Mario grinned.   
  
"Now, where was I?" Peach asked Daisy. Daisy shrugged. Mario took the seat next to Daisy. "Mario! I didn't give you permission to sit down!" Peach snapped. Mario grinned. "Stop that grinning!" Daisy snapped. Mario lowered his gaze to the floor. Then Luigi burst in. "Everyone's late for this meeting." He complained. "You're late too." Peach said. "We need Bowser and Bowser Jr. to get here before we can begin the Award Ceremony at my Beach." Daisy rolled her eyes. "Man, I wish Bowser wasn't in EVERY Mario Kart Grand Prix." Mario said. Peach glared angrily. "It's YOUR fault. You made it so that ANYONE could enroll." She said. "Remember that problem that we had when Donkey Kong Jr. was driving?" Peach shuddered. Mario rolled his eyes. "What?" Daisy asked. "Roll the clips, Joe!" Mario shouted to.....someone....somewhere. The map flipped over and it was a TV screen on the other side. A projector started.  
  
DK Jr. was driving on the Peach Circuit. "Duh....huh huh.....me drive!" CRASH! BANG! "HELLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPP!!!" "AIIIIIIIIIEEEEE!!" "OWOWOWOWOWOW!!!" "Duhhh....sorry....huh...." The clip ended.  
  
Daisy's eyes were wide. "See what we mean?" Peach asked. Daisy nodded. Peach smiled. "Good." She said. "Afterwards I beat Donkey Kong Jr. half way to Hell for messing up my Circuit. No one ever messed with the courses after that." Daisy, Mario and Luigi were shocked. Peach looked a little ashamed. "Actually, there's also a reason why Koopa disappeared for a while....And Donkey Kong Jr. never came back." She confessed. Everyone is frozen with fear. "Damn straight! You SHOULD fear me! I am the all-mighty Pe--AHHH!" Peach was hit as the door swung open and Bowser entered the room with his son.   
  
"Well, sorry we're late." He cackled. Bowser Jr. giggled impishly. Daisy felt like she was going to pass out. She didn't know what was happening to her. "Daisy? You look pale." Peach informed her. "Are you okay?" Daisy nodded. No, she wasn't, though. She tried thinking back. What could make her sick? It might be Bowser, but it couldn't be. What did I eat? I ate a salad for lunch and pancakes for breakfast. Daisy shook her head. The Chef would never poison me. But nevertheless, I should speak with him. "I'm going to speak with the Chef." Daisy anounced. She walked towards the kitchen. She felt Bowser watching her. She quickened her pace and opened the swinging kitchen doors. She saw something. "Oh my god..." Daisy gasped. "Is that what I think it is...?" She stared at the Chef. He was on the floor with claw marks across his back. His shoes were burned off of his feet. His hands were charred. He was dead. Daisy let out a shrill scream. Luigi, Mario and Peach dashed in. "Oh my god!!" Peach screamed. "Chef! He's dead!!" Mario patted Peach on the shoulder to comfort her. Daisy passed out.  
  
"Daisy?" Peach asked. Her face was all that Daisy could see. "DAISY! I'm so glad you're awake!" Luigi shouted, running over to her. "You passed out. Probably from shock of seeing Chef dead like that." Daisy's face went pale again. "Oops." Luigi said. "Luigi, you moron!" Peach scolded him. "Don't MENTION that!" Luigi looked ashamed. "Maybe she shouldn't go to the Award Ceremony." Mario said. Peach and Luigi glared. "Shut up!" They both commanded. "Well, we should head over to the beach." Peach sighed, calming down. "Hey, are we going to get a chance to swim afterwards?" Daisy asked. Peach shook her head. "Damn!" Daisy cursed. 


	5. Trouble Onboard

Author's note:I'm baaaaaaaack! Here's a new chapter! I hope you like it. Bowser's Castle will be the last "Course" to be shown, since it seemed most appropriate. This chapter has one, huge shocker in it. I hope you enjoy! Also, there will be a third part. I've been working on it for a while. My best idea for a title, since "Super Smash Sisters" is already taken, is "Super Smash Girls:Femme Fatales". If you guys can come up with a better one, please let me know in your reviews!!  
  
Chapter five!  
  
Trouble Onboard  
  
Daisy waved as she and Peach were given a ride down the pathway of Peach Beach in the Parade Car, driven by Toadsworth. Daisy was feeling much better since she passed out. Passing out isn't so bad! Daisy thought. You get tons of pity and attention when you wake up! The two Princesses grabbed the Mushroom Trophy from the Item Box. Everyone cheered. The royal sisters held their Trophy high above their heads and waved to the crowd with their free hands.  
  
"Ahhhh.....this place is great. Too bad we won't get a chance to swim." Daisy said. "Would you gte your mind off swimming for just a minute?!" Peach demanded, a little irritated. She walked over to Toadsworth. Daisy couldn't hear what they were saying, but it Peach had a troubled look on her face. She walked over to the group again. "The plane is out of fuel. Looks like they'll have to stock up on some here. And they need to repair the left wing. It seems to be burned or something." Peach explained. "Strange, because the ship was FULL of fuel when we landed." Daisy threw up her hands, the flower lei still around her neck. "YAY! We get to go swimming!" She cried out joyfully. Peach fell over in annoyance. "Yeesh." The Mushroom Princess grumbled, getting back up her feet with some help from Toad and Toadsworth.   
  
"You got to go swimming! Happy now?!" Peach demanded. Daisy looked disappointed. "Well, no." She said. Peach fell over in annoyance. "You'll get to come back after the Grand Prix." She assured her brunette sister. Daisy got a mischievious smile on her face. "Maybe. Maybe not." She said. "Great Bay seems like a nice resort to go swimming. I hear the Skull Fish and fog problem has been fixed." Peach shot a suspicious glance at Daisy. "What do you mean by 'maybe, maybe not'?!" She demanded. "You'll see." Daisy assured the Mushroom Princess. She boarded the plane. "By the way, Peach? Where are the losers?"  
  
Back at where the Drivers' Lounge USED to be.....Wario and Waluigi are standing at where the Drivers' Lounge was. "Hey....where is it?" Wario asked. "I TOLD you we should'a checked the map!" Waluigi snapped, hitting Wario on the back of the head. The two started wrestling. Lakitu appeared with several clouds behind him. "Losers, jump on! We're off to Mushroom Bridge!" Lakitu anounced. "Losers?!" Waluigi demanded. "Well, that's what you ARE!" Birdo told them. "HEY!" Waluigi jumped at Birdo, but Yoshi ate him and spat him back out.  
  
Mushroom Bridge was an easy course for the lordly ladies to win, but Mario Circuit was even EASIER. "This was a waste of my time!" Daisy shouted at Mario as she drove by him in the Bloom Coach. "Make your course harder next time!" Mario's eye twitched. "How DARE she say that about MY course!?" He demanded. Luigi patted Mario on the shoulder sympathetically. "You believe that your course is the coolest." He said. "You just believe WHATEVER you want." "YOU don't like my course?!" Mario demanded, furious. Luigi put his hands up protectively. "I-I-I ne-never said that!!" He told Mario. "Hey!" Daisy shouted. "I could beat you up, Mario, and you know it. Leave him alone." Luigi looked ashamed as Wario and Waluigi drove by, pointing and laughing at him. "Yeesh. Saved by a girl. That's a little humiliating." Luigi muttered.   
  
"Well, the next course is MINE!" Daisy anounced proudly. "I'm so SICK of your bragging!" Waluigi snapped. Daisy shot an annoyed glance at the dark rider. Waluigi got a nervous look on his face. "Um....I'll.....be in the Drivers' Lounge." He said, an Anime sweat-drop appearing on his head. He ran backwards, but ran into Bowser. Bowser growled at him fiercely and Waluigi ran around him. "Wario!" Bowser shouted. Wario walked over to Bowser. "Yeah?" He asked. Bowser laughed. "I have an offer for you and the other three." He said. Daisy couldn't hear the rest of their conversation, up until.... "Screech'll be real happy for that!" Wario anounced. Bowser rolled his eyes. "Be quiet, you fool!" He growled. "Anyway, I want you to wait until I give you four the signal." Wario gave Bowser a thumbs-up sign and walked off.   
  
"What was that about?" Daisy asked curiously. "None of yer business!" Wario snapped. Daisy cursed under her breath. "My plan failed." She complained. Peach clapped her hands to get everyone's attention. "'Kay, guys! We're off to DAISY CRUISER!" She anounced. Everyone cheered and boarded the plane. "Wait! The losers of Mario Circuit must ride with Lakitu." Peach informed them. "Uh! Not LAKITU!" Wario complained. "That stupid marshmallow-puff face." He muttered. "Hey! I heard that!" Lakitu shouted. "You're more of a marshmallow-puff than me!" Wario glared. "How DARE you?!" He demanded. "If you weren't ten feet above me I'd beat you up!" Lakitu rolled his eyes. "Try losing a hundred pounds." He suggested. Wario made a several attempts to jump up on Lakitu's cloud. Daisy grinned and she and the winners boarded the plane. "Next stop, Peach Beach where the Daisy Cruiser shall pick you up." The pilot anounced.  
  
The plane landed on Peach Beach, where Cataquacks were roaming. Daisy put on her headphones and started listening to "A Maiden's Policy" (From Sailor Moon). She hummed along to the tune as she boarded her cruiser. All of the creatures onboard cheered for her. Daisy waved, smiling. She nodded, an I-know-I'm-so-great look on her face. Peach rolled her eyes. "Daisy, we don't really have time for this. The race is about to start." She said. Daisy continued waving. "Daisy?" Peach glared at her younger sister. "DAISY!!" Still no response. Peach grabbed the headphones off of Daisy. "We have to get to the starting line." She told the Sarasaland Princess. Daisy rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. "Heh....I-I knew that..." She said. They walked towards the starting line.  
  
When they reached the starting line, they climbed into their karts. Daisy glanced at the Koopa King Kart. Bowser grinned when her caught her looking. He laughed. The look on Bowser's face told Daisy that he was up to something. But she tried to ignore him. An ominous feeling kept coming over her. She thought back as Lakitu started the count down. Bowser killed chef! He must've put something in my food to make me feel dizzy. But there's something more... Daisy thought. Then, it came to her. Bowser spent a strange amount of time around the dining room......A BOMB!! Daisy realized. "WAIT!!" She shouted, but Peach had already taken off. Her call was ignored. A bomb! Bowser planted a bomb in the dining room! But where? She knew she had to tell Peach, but to do that she'd either have to lie or tell Peach that she had allied herself with Bowser. Daisy had lied before, but she had never liked lying.   
  
Daisy stressed her brain to figure out where the bomb was. She felt so helpless, pathetic, useless....."Switch!" Peach commanded. They switched places. As Daisy drove past the pool, she realized how quickly she'd have to figure out where the bomb was. "Ummmmm......" Her grip on the steering wheel tightened. A shell sped past them. Suddenly Daisy realized it! A table! What could she do about it, though? There were no Item Boxes nearby....."Daisy? You looks troubled. What's wrong?" Peach asked. "Nothing." Daisy said, shaking her hed. Then, she realized that Peach had grabbed some Hearts earlier! She had been so preoccupied that she hadn't noticed. She drove into the Shell that had nearly passed by. Peach grabbed the shell and laughed triumphantly. "Switch!" Daisy commanded. The lordly ladies switched places. Peach passed the shell to Daisy. Daisy hurled it at the table. "SWERVE!" She shouted to Peach just as the shell connected with the table. "YES!" Daisy shouted triumphantly. But it was cut short as the table exploded, sending the Bloom Coach, Red Fire, the Koopa King and the Wario Car spinning. The wind blew Daisy's hair back and knocked at the air out of her.   
  
"STOP THE RACE!!" Lakitu's voice shouted. Everyone had been knocked to the ground. The ship had caught on fire. The heat was causing Daisy to have trouble breathing. Near her, she could see Peach passed out. "Uhhhhnnnnn....." Daisy moaned in pain as she tried to move her body. But she had gone numb. Her breaths became shallow. What should I do?! Daisy panicked. Her vision became blurry, whether from tears or from shock, she didn't know. It's all my fault that this happened! She suddenly realized. The floor seemed to vanish beneath her. The walls, the karts, the people, the tables, everything. "Nnnnnnnnn.......Pea.....ch......" She managed to call out. "S.....ome....bod....y......help.....u.....s...."  
  
Daisy opened her eyes. She was in the Cruise Ship's hospital. She looked around the room. Peach was in the bed across the room. "Peach?" She asked. She tried to sit up. Then, the Nurse walked in. "Princess, don't move. You've suffered serious injuries. Don't worry, your sister will be alright." The Nurse informed her. "I'm Nurse Jane." Daisy looked Jane over. "That doesn't sound like a nurse's name." She commented. Jane laughed. Nurse Jane was an African-American woman, about 5"7. "I feel fine." Daisy said to Nurse Jane. Nurse Jane shook her head. "You still have to stay here." She said. Daisy rolled her eyes. Then, a question came to mind. "How're the others?" She inquired. Nurse Jane checked her charts. "Mario in fine. He probably suffered the least from the blast because he swerved the kart around when he saw the explosion. Waluigi is in the same state as you. Wario and Bowser are still unconsious, but I'm not sure if they're in a coma. Bowser Jr. is doing almost just as well as Mario. He merely suffered a few scars and a bit of burning." Daisy paused before asking her next question. "And, what about Luigi?" She asked. Nurse Jane lowered her gaze back to her charts again. "He.....is still unconsious and probably suffered the worst. Luigi fell off the back of the kart when Mario swerved around. I'm not sure how he'll do." Daisy's heart sank deep into her stomach. She shut her eyes tightly.   
  
Nurse Jane left the room. Daisy sat up, despite her pains. She staggered over to Peach's bed. "Peach, please wake up. I need to talk to someone...." She pleaded. "I heard." Peach said, revealing that she was awake. "It'll be okay." Peach gave a weak smile. Daisy started sobbing. "No! Everyone's going to die! Die because of me! It's all my fault! Bowser....he....he....I....I....I promised to become his ally is hurting you. I don't know WHAT I was thinking! Now I don't want to go through with it! I-I came to my senses! But he keeps telling me to help him! He set that bomb because of me! I tried to stop it without thinking about the concequenses! It threw the shell at the table to try to destroy the bomb a-and it blew up and n-now we're all like this!!" Peach was silent. Daisy continued to sob.   
  
After Daisy, Peach, Wario, Waluigi, Mario, Bowser Jr. and Bowser's wounds were treated, they were free to go. Luigi was still in the hospital. Every time that Daisy had to move, she had to force herself. She had to clear her mind of everything that troubled her. She had to forget it. She eventually was approached by Nurse Jane. "What is it?" Daisy asked, not even hearing her own voice. Her mind was elsewhere. Nurse Jane smiled. "I have good news for you. Luigi is recovering. If you'd like to visit him--" Nurse Jane was cut of by Daisy's cheer of joy. "Are you serious?! Oh my god! Please tell me this isn't a dream!!" The Sarasaland Princess exclaimed. "It's no dream." Jane assured her. Daisy hugged Nurse Jane tightly and rushed off to the hospital, passed Peach and Mario.   
  
"Seems Daisy's back to normal." Peach laughed. "I just hope this lasts. This is a big change for her since just a minute ago." Mario looked troubled. "But what about her allying herself with Bowser? Aren't you angry at her for that?" He asked. Peach's eyes were serious, but she continued to smile. "Daisy made a dumb decision, but I've made my bad decisions in the past, too. I've forgiven her for that. After all, she's my sister, isn't she?" She said. Mario was caught offguard by this reply.   
  
Daisy burst through the hospital doors and over to the front desk. "I was told I could visit Luigi Mario." She told the man there. The man nodded. "Right this way." He said. He lead Daisy down the hallway and opened one of the doors. Daisy ran through, tears in her eyes. She fell to her knees at the side of Luigi's bed. "Daisy!" Luigi gasped. He seemed surprised that she would visit him. "I'm so glad you're alright!!" Daisy exclaimed, hugging Luigi. "Will he be able to leave the hospital any time soon?" She asked the man as he was turning to leave. "Um, his doctor's over there." The man told her, pointing to a man in a white coat. He was the typical doctor steriotype. "Hello, I'm Dr. Mike." The doctor said. "Luigi will be able to leave the hospital in one day, if things continue this well." Daisy's smile grew larger. "Cool!" She exclaimed. Then her cell phone rang. "I have a cell phone?" She asked herself, surprised. She pulled a cell phone out of her pocket. "Well, waddya know? Hello?" It was Toadsworth. "Hello. This is Toadsworth. Peach asked me to call you to let you know that the race'll continue as soon as Luigi gets out of the hospital. Alright?" Toadsworth explained. "'Kay." Daisy said, and hung up. "Well, I've got stuff you do. See ya 'round." She told Luigi. She left the hospital.  
  
"The cruiser seems alot smaller when you're racing on it. I can't believe it's large enought o hold a whole hospital." Daisy murmured to herself. She headed towards the cabin where Bowser was staying. Daisy creaked open the door and peered in. No one there. Perfect. Daisy walked in and looked around. She entered Bowser's room and started sorting through his suit case, looking for where he kept his weapons. The cruiser creaked beneath her, not unlike the door had creaked when she opened it. Daisy began opened up the closet, but it was empty. Then---"Well, Daisy, now you have no escape routes. I finally have you," Daisy whirled around. Bowser was standing in the doorway!! "all to myself." Bowser finished, cackling. Daisy desperately searched around the room. No way to escape. She was trapped. 


	6. Rescue Mission

Author's note:Well, here's the next chapter! I hope you'll read the next part, too!  
  
Chapter six!  
  
Rescue Mission  
  
The next day, as the doctors said, Luigi was able to get out of the hospital. Peach was worried. Daisy had said she'd be there to welcome Luigi back, but the Sarasaland Princess hadn't been seen in a day! Peach walked up to Mario. "Mario, I'm worried about Daisy." She told him. "I haven't seen her since we got out of the hospital." Mario nodded. "I'm a bit concerned, too. Daisy wouldn't miss Luigi's 'welcome back' party unless she absolutely had to. Something's wrong." He said. Peach lowered her gaze to the floor. It was unlike Daisy to miss out on anything. "I'm going to see if she's in her cabin." She anounced. The Mushroom Princess headed towards where her sister was staying.  
  
"Daisy?" Peach called as she knocked on the door to Daisy's cabin. "Daisy, are you in there?" Peach opened the door and a chill imediately ran down her spine. Something was wrong. Horribly wrong. She instinctively closed the door and headed down the hallway back to the dining room. She wasn't concious of her movements. Why is Daisy missing? What happened to her? The questions went throughout the Mushroom Princess's head. She had to find her sister. She paused. She realized where she was standing:Right outside of the door to Bowser's cabin. Peach quietly opened the door. She heard Bowser's cackling and Daisy's voice. "Let me go! I'm not gonna help you!" Daisy hissed through her clenched teeth. Peach knew her sister was in trouble. Only she could help the Princess of Sarasaland. She backed up and left Bowser's cabin. She headed back to the celebration.  
  
"Was Daisy in her cabin?" Mario asked. "She.....wasn't." Peach replied. "Mario, Bowser has Daisy!" She blurted out. Mario gasped. "We have to save her!" He said. "Save who?" Luigi asked, overhearing the conversation and walking over to them. Peach lowered her gaze. "Daisy's been captured by Bowser!" She told him. "What!?!" Luigi demanded. "Then we have to save her! Let me help!" Mario shook his head. "Settle down. I'll save Daisy. I'm not sure if you're strong enough yet to--" He was cut off by Luigi. "I'm strong enough! I don't care! I have to save Daisy!" The green-clad racer anounced. Peach smiled and nodded. "Let's go then." She said.  
  
"Princess Daisy, you will help me. You have one last chance. Help me sabotage Peach, or I'll blow this entire ship and the people onboard to smitherenes. Choose." Bowser cackled. Daisy gave him a dirty look. "What are you? Some kinda cartoon super-villain?" She laughed sarcastically. "And what kind of word is THAT? 'Smitherenes'? You sound like some little kid obsessed with cowboys." Bowser glared. "Shut up! I may have had an obsession with western movies when I was a kid, but I----HEY! Don't try to side track me!" He snapped. "You just blew your last chance! I hope you like dying!" He readied to press a red button. "I hope YOU do, too." Daisy laughed. "If you destroy the entire ship, you'll die, too." Bowser paused in silent anger. "JR.!! YOU DIDN'T TELL ME ABOUT THAT!!" He finally shouted at Bowser Jr., who was just entering the room. "You blame everything on me!" Bowser Jr. complained. Now's my chance. Daisy thought. The Princess of Sarasaland felt through her pocket. Bowser and his heir would soon be done arguing. She had to act fast. She had a knife in her pocket for emergencies. She gripped it tightly and started cutting at the ropes that bound her to the chair. "Fine! Just forget it!" Bowser said. He then saw what Daisy was doing. He grabbed the knife away. "You just blew your only chance of escape!!" He informed her. What will I do?! Daisy thought worridly.   
  
Meanwhile, Luigi, Mario, Birdo and Peach were running towards Bowser's cabin. "I don't remember the cabin being this FAR." Peach commented. They rushed through the dining room and went down the stairs that were in the kitchen. That was where all the cabins were. Bowser's was at the very end of the hallway. They reached it and kicked down the door. "Beware, Bowser!!" Mario shouted, pointing at the king of the Koopas. "We're here to get Daisy back!" Bowser cackled. "If you want her back, you'll have to beat me, Mario!!" He informed him. Peach put her hands in a worried, praying-type position as Mario rushed towards Bowser. But a stream of Green Fire beat him to the King of the Koopas. "Luigi!" Daisy gasped from the chair that she was tied to. Luigi kicked Bowser down. "Mario, you handle Bowser. Peach, you help me untie Daisy. Birdo, you take care of Bowser Jr.!" Luigi commanded. Birdo saluted, then grabbed Bowser Jr. by his hair. "What're ya gonna do NOW, pip-squeak?! Nyah nyah!" Birdo taunted. "Lemme go!!" Bowser Jr. pleaded. "Not so funny when it happens to you, eh?" Daisy laughed as Peach and Luigi untied her from the chair. Daisy got out of the chair and smiled. She placed her hands on her hips. "Thanks, guys." She said to her saviors.   
  
"Don't celebrate yet." Bowser said, clearly furious. "Now that I have your attention, I may as well reveal to you what I am planning. But, later. Come to my castle after you race Waluigi Stadium. Come, if you dare." Bowser breathed fire at Birdo. The pink dinosaur jumped and released Bowser Jr.. Bowser Jr. giggled impishly and Bowser cackled maniacally. "All five of you, come. No more, no less. Just you, Mario, Luigi, Birdo, Peach, and Daisy." The five of them slowly back out the doorway. They shut the door behind them. "What could Bowser be planning?" Daisy wondered aloud. "It's nothing as simple as kidnapping Peach again. That'd just be stupid. What are his real intentions?" "I thought I defeated Bowser a long time ago!" Mario complained. "How could he come back to life this time?!" Luigi shrugged. "We've already had a rematch with Tatanga, and soon Bowser. I hope King Boo isn't next." He said. Everyone was silent. They were actually a little worried about Luigi's words coming true. What if King Boo DID come back? King Boo was a very difficult fiend, from what they all had heard from Mario and Luigi's stories. Suddenly, Daisy tripped over something.  
  
"ACK!" She cried out as she fell flat on her face. Laughing was heard. They all turned to see Wario and Waluigi laughing so hard they could barely breathe. Mario glared at his nemisis and shook his head, while Luigi helped Daisy back to her feet. "Hahahahaha!" Waluigi laughed. "I'm sure the girls would've LOVED to see THAT! 'Specially Crazy!" The three girls and two heroes looked confused. "Who is......Crazy? What girls?" Daisy asked. It seemed as if something were trying to surface in her memory. "Uhhhh......n-nobody." Waluigi lied, realizing what he had said. Wario hit his brother on the back of the head. "You moron!" He hissed through his clenched teeth. "We can't let them learn about the girls! Not yet! Not 'til our plan is in action!" Wario looked over his shoulder to see that Daisy, Birdo, Peach, Luigi and Mario were staring at him, suspicious looks on their faces. "Uhhh....y-you didn't hear that!" Wario told them. "C'mon, bro! Let's run for it!" The Wario Bros. raced off.  
  
The Toadstool sisters crossed the finish line of the Daisy Cruiser in first place, Bowser's Koopa King Kart right behind them. When they finished the course, they nearly collapsed. It had been one hell of a race. Bowser nearly beat them, Wario nearly blew them up, Mario nearly cooked them, and the shrooms kept knocking Peach and Daisy off the back of the Bloom Caoch with their Super Mushroom. Daisy let out a sigh of relief. "I'm glad that's over." She said. "But it's not over." Peach reminded her sister, her expression serious as she leaned on her bar on the back of the kart. "We've still got Waluigi Stadium to complete, then eight more courses." Daisy lowered her gaze. "No." She said. "I have a feeling it'll all be over soon. We won't....finish...." Peach looked confused, but she said nothing.   
  
"Alright!" Waluigi shouted. "My course is next! You losers'll never be able to beat me! NEVER!" The dark rider began laughed triumphantly until Luigi got annoyed and pushed him down. "HEY!" Waluigi shouted. The two began wrestling. Daisy sweatdropped. "Boys....." She grumbled. "Princess," Birdo began. "you're always so annoyed by most things." Daisy glanced sideways at Birdo. "Your point being.....?" She asked. "Well," Birdo started to realize that she had made a mistake. "maybe you should join in on the festivities." Daisy's eyes turned into flames. "I would NEVER LOWER myself to SUCH A LEVEL!" "Right on!" Peach shouted at Daisy from the back of the crowd. Daisy smirked, then put on her head phones.   
  
"3.....2.....1....GO!" Lakitu shouted. The Bloom Coach took off with a Double Dash. Daisy grabbed a Mushroom from the Item Box and used in in timing so she knocked Wario off the back of the car and stole his Item, a Bob-omb. She waited until Bowser's kart was in the perfect position, then she threw the Bob-omb behind her. The Koopa King Kart blew up, causing Bowser to drag on the ground. "Switch!" Peach commanded. "Is Bowser Jr. even OLD enough to drive?" She muttered under her breath. Hearing this, Daisy smirked. She sped up until the kart was going as fast as possible. She spun around the corner and onto the speed ups, where Peach grabbed a Fake Item Box from the Item Box hovering in the air. Peach dropped the Fake Item Box right infront of the Wario Car so it crashed. "Looks like we've got some new competition." Peach commented. Daisy nodded and swerved the kart around a corner and began dodging the Piranha Plants.   
  
Then, Peach's hair caught on fire. "Dammit!" Peach shouted, trying to put out the fire in her hair. Daisy was surprised that Peach cursed. She swerved around the next corner, careful not to drive the kart into the mud. She drove the Bloom Coach across the speed ups and made the jump. Peach grabbed a Banana from the Item Box and dropped it right where the kart landed, in hope of other karts hitting it by accident with no way to avoid it. 


	7. Fire in the Pit

Author's note:This story is gonna be a bit longer than Peach Party, and I hope you all like it just as much. Please review!  
  
Chapter seven!  
  
Fire in the Pit  
  
"Lap 2!" Lakitu anounced. The Koopa King Kart spun out on the Banana that Peach had placed. Peach cried out victoriously. "Alright!" She shouted. Daisy wished the kart would go a bit faster, but it wouldn't. She was feeling nervous and stressed out. Daisy swerved around the corner and accidentily crashed into a Fake Item Box. "ACK!" Daisy shouted just as the Fake Item Box collided with the kart. "Switch!" Peach commanded. The two sisters switched places with eachother. Peach noticed how stressed out Daisy was. She drove quickly yet carefully around the corner and left the items up to Daisy. During the Final lap, the Bloom Coach had nearly caught up to the Parawing Kart, the kart in last place. "Switch." Daisy said. Nothing. "Switch!" Daisy commanded. "No." Peach told her. "I've noticed how stressed out you've been. If I let you drive this last lap, we'll be lucky is we get out of here alive."  
  
Daisy glared. She was irritated. Then, again, she supposed that she had been annoying in the past, particularly to Peach, so she remained quiet. Besides, Peach was doing a fine job of driving and dodging the Piranha Plants. They approached the speed up and jump just beforethe finish line. What could happen now? "Oh.....NO!" Peach shrieked. She checked the monitor and saw that a Spiny shell was heading for them, and they were in midair! KARASH!!! The Spiny Shell connected with the back of the kart and it exploded. They fell below. Lakitu was hasety at returning them to the speed up jump. Bowser was right beside them! The Koopa King kart crashed into the side of the Bloom Coach. Then, FINISH! Daisy's breath caught. She gripped the bar tightly, not wanting to let go. Not wanting to say anything. First or second? Daisy looked over Peach's shoulder and examined the dash board.   
  
1st place went to.....THEM!!! "YESSSSS!!!" Daisy shouted out. "HAHA!!! We beat the hell out of you, Bowser! In your FACE!" She looked over her shoulder at Bowser and stuck her tongue out at him. Bowser had an extremely angered look on his face, a you-stupid-jerk-I-will-get-you-back look. Daisy looked at Peach. Peach had stopped the kart and had her forehead on the dash board. Her hands were covering her face. Her shoulders were shaking and she was making sobbing noises. "Peach? What's wrong?" Daisy asked. She put her hand comfortingly on Peach's shoulder. Then, Peach looked up. She was in gales of laughter. "Hahahaahaha! Di-did you see the look on Bowser's face? Hahahaha! What an IDIOT!" She laughed. She pounded her fist on the dash board and bent her head back and laughed, her eyes tearing up from laughter.  
  
"Our princess had gone insane." Toad commented to Toadsworth. Toadsworth nodded and Toadette giggled. "She looks funny when she's insane." The pink shroom giggled. "Now, c'mon! We've got a ceremony to attend!" Toadsworth said. He got in the Parade kart and drove over to the Bloom Coach. Peach and Daisy got on the two pedestals on each side of the kart. Toadsworth drove the Parade Kart towards Peach Beach, unaware of what Bowser was planning.....  
  
"We can't start the ceremony." Toadsworth anounced. "WHAT?!" Daisy demanded. Peach shook her head. "He's right. We need the six people in first, second AND third place. Bowser and his son haven't arrived yet." She explained. Daisy glared at the ground. "He's up to something." She said at last. Everyone turned to face Daisy. "I think she's right..." Luigi mumbled. Daisy still did not look up. "What's he up to?" Mario inquired. "What else?" Daisy asked retorically. "To kidnap Peach.....again." Mario punched his fist into his hand. "Well, he won't get her this time!" He said. "Help! Bowser's trying to kidnap me!" A voice screamed. Mario and Luigi rushed off to save the day. Daisy rolled her eyes. Then she turned towards Peach. "I swear, those two'll----ACK!" Daisy gasped as she saw the Bowser was running away with Peach. "Hahaha! My diversion worked perfectly!" The Koopa King cackled. Daisy panicked. What could she do?! What could she do?! It's not like she'd ever fought before! "Mario! Luigi! It was a diversion! Get back here! That loser has kidnapped Peach!!" She shouted at the top of her lungs.   
  
Meanwhile, Mario and Luigi are passed out in an ally nearby. Waluigi and Wario had hit them on the heads with frying pans. "We have such diabolical scehemes!" Waluigi exclaimed. The two brothers walked away with their frying pans. Just then, Daisy rushed up. "NO!" She screamed. "What the hell am I gonna do now?!" She complained. She nudged Mario. "Mario! Wake UP!" She screamed in his ear. "ACK!" Mario shouted as he woke up. "What?! What?! Is it the end of the world?!" Daisy glared. "It WILL be if Bowser succeeds in killing Peach! We have to hurry! That overgrown lizard has Peach!" She told him. Mario shook Luigi awake and the three of them rushed towards Bowser's castle.   
  
"Those idiots really think they can get her back." Bowser laughed. He glanced over at the chair where Peach was tied to. "I'm bored!" Bowser Jr. complained. Bowser glared at his son. "Would you STOP SAYING THAT?! Why don't you whip her for a while?" He suggested. Bowser Jr. giggled impishly. He got out a whip and walked up behind Peach. Bowser left the room and entered the next one. On a pedestal was the Crystal Ball that Daisy had used to summon the ghost of her mother. "I don't get it. Is there some sort of button I have to press the eject that stupid spirit?" Bowser grumbled. He examined the Crystal Ball. Suddenly, the alarm sounded. (Does Bowser have an alarm? He does now.) Bowser put the Craystal Ball back on the pedestal and rushed back into the room where Bowser Jr. was now drinking some hot sauce. Bowser checked the monitor to see that Daisy, Mario and Luigi were nearing the throne room.  
  
"Dammit!" Bowser cursed. "Those stupid Mario Brothers and....uhhh.....I forgot who she is." Bowser Jr. shrugged. Peach tried to yell at Bowser, but she was gagged. "Well, I'll make them wish they hadn't broken in!" Bowser exclaimed. "Jr., get out the whip and anything other weapons we have!" Bowser Jr. groaned in annoyance. "Why can't ya get Ludwig to do it?" He demanded. Bowser looked around for a while, as if searching to an answer. "Shut up and get the weapons!" He said at last.  
  
Daisy was holding a bow and had a quiver on her back. "It was really convenient that we found this quiver full of arrows and this bow in Bowser's front yard." She said. Mario and Luigi nodded in agreement. Suddenly, a roboting arm came out of the ground and grabbed Mario. It pulled him down through a trap door in the floor. "Uhhhh......Oooooooookay...." Daisy said, sweatdropping. She opened up the trap door and she and Luigi went down the dark staircase. Along the walls were portraits of Bowser's decendants; Baron Von Bowser, Count Koopula, and lots of others. Luigi leaned up against the wall and it flipped around, transferring him to another room. "L...Luigi?" Daisy called into the darkness. No reply. "Damn, this is bad.....this is very very bad." She mumbled. She continued walking down the dark corridor. In the distance she heard a pipe organ playing. When she reached the end of the corridor, she found a tape player that was the source of the music. She shot it with an arrow and it completely fell apart. Daisy muttered something under her breath as she climbed up the ladder beside the pieces of the tape player.  
  
She opened the hatch and crawled out, to discover that she was standing on the Bowser's Castle racing course. A chill ran down the brunette princess's spine. She walked a bit, and then saw something that made her scream:Bowser had Peach hung over a pit of fire by a rope. Bowser was cackling as Bowser Jr. aimed a volcano rock at the rope. He hurled it and the rope began to unravel. Hearing Daisy's scream, Bowser halted his son from hurling rocks at the rope which suspending Princess Peach over the lava pit. "Welcome, uh, princess! You are just in time to see Princess Peach be dropped into this pit of lava! Does that shock you?" Bowser asked mockingly. "Uh, no." Daisy replied. "I already figured it out." "Oh..." Bowser looked disappointed. "Well, you're next!" Daisy nocked an arrow and aimed it at Bowser, hoping that it would hit..... 


	8. Race Under Pressure

Author's Notes:I'm baaaaaaaack! Seriously, I'm sorry for the long wait. I was gonna just let this story die, but I worked so hard on the third part that I decided not to. Enjoy the last chapter!  
  
Chapter eight!  
Race Under Pressure  
  
"ACK!" Bowser shouted as the arrow connected with his face. "YES!" Daisy shouted out, pumping her fist into the air. "Jr.! Get her!" Bowser commanded. Bowser Jr. growled and rushed at Daisy. Suddenly, an egg hit him in the face. "Ow!" He compalined. Daisy looked over her shoulder. "Birdo! Toad! Toadette! Yoshi! Thank goodness you've come!!" She exclaimed happily. Bowser glared at the fivesome and then pulled a nearby rope that was hanging on the ceiling. A bell sounded and the Koopalings dropped from a Warp Pipe that appeared. "Ludwig!" "Wendy!" "Lemmy!" "Larry!" "Roy!" "Morton!" "Iggy!" "The Koopalings are here!" The Koopalings exclaimed. "Oh, crimany...." Birdo muttered. She, Yoshi, Toad and Toadette began fighting the Koopalings. Bowser pressed a button on the wall and Peach was pulled into the next room. Bowser followed. Daisy narrowed her eyes. She checked to make sure that no one needed any help, then quietly followed the Koopa King.  
Next room:  
Daisy saw Peach standing with her hands bound behind her back standing infront of Bowser. "Now, Princess, I'll finally defeat you! Then I'LL be able to rule the Kingdom of Mushrooms!! Mwahahaha!" The Koopa King cackled maniacally. He powered up for flame breath. Peach winced, preparing for the searing pain. "NO!!" Daisy shrieked. The flame breath connected, but something was wrong. Peach wasn't feeling anything. Peach opened her eyes to see Daisy standing infront of her, the flames burning the Sarasaland Princess. "Peach! You need to get out of here!" Daisy commanded. Peach nodded. She put her wrists infront of the flames so that the ropes burned off. Peach rushed into the next room. Bowser realized that Peach had escaped and stopped burning Daisy. "You moron! You could have ruled the Mushroom Kingdom! Instead you chose to surrendor what you wanted and save the person you've hated for all these years!!" Bowser growled. "Not anymore." Daisy said. She narrowed her eyes and gave Bowser a strong punch. Bowser shouted out in pain. But the flames had weakened the Princess of Sarasaland. She started swinging her fists, trying to hit Bowser again, but he dodged the attacks. Then, a fireball hit Bowser in the face. "Haha!" Mario's voice laughed. Daisy turned and smiled to see that Birdo, Peach, Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Toad, Toadette and all the other racers were standing there. Mario and Luigi rushed over to Bowser and started jumping on him and punching him and throwing Fireballs at him. "C'mon, Daiz." Peach said. "Let's go home." Peach pulled Daisy towards the door. "Aren't you curious? Don't you wanna see Mario fighting Bowser?" Daisy asked. "I've seen it." The Mushroom Princess reminded her sister. "Enough times to get bored with it. I've got a banquet waiting for us at home."  
"Banquet?!" Daisy demanded. "For what?!" Peach grinned at her sister's surprise. "I had a feeling that something'd happen, so I had them prepare the banquet for the defeating of Bowser." She explained. Daisy laughed. They got in the Bloom Coach and drove toward the Mushroom Kingdom.  
Somewhere else:  
A levitating figure stared at the TV screen and shook his head as he watched Bowser getting defeated by the Mario Bros.. "Grrrrr....That's the last time Luigi and his brother will defeat me! Rebuild that robot!" He commanded the nearby MagiKoopa. "Um, sir, don't you think we should try a different plan?" MagiKoopa asked. The figure glared at MagiKoopa. "....You're fired." He said. MagiKoopa hung his head in shame and floated off. "Well, it appears these two sisters are a bigger threat than I imagined. I'll get rid of them with my next robot! Kamek! Have you started re-build that Bowser robot yet?!" Kamek nodded and saluted his master. "It's not over yet..." The figure cackled.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED......  
  
The credits play, most everyone leaves the theater, but you stay. When the credits end, you begin to leave, but a preview comes on.  
  
SUPER SMASH GIRLS FEMME FATALES:  
When Daisy anounces the beginning of the Super Smash Bros. Melee compitition, everyone thinks it can be nothing but fun. Even Peach adn Zelda join in! But the tournament gets a little personal, and Daisy ends up in the biggest pinch yet;Battling her friends and her ultimate enemy. How can Bowser be back? Who's truly behind all this madness? Join Peach and Daisy in the third part of Toadstool Sagas as they battle, make new allies and new enemies. Will they be able to stop the battle before something horrible happens....? 


End file.
